The sixth sense
by Queen Luana
Summary: Trunks has an ability which he rather sees as a curse. There's some reference to my previous work 'The ring'. Better read that first. Please read and review! [COMPLETE]
1. Insomnia

**Queen Luana : **I guess it's a fase I'm in, writing about horrors. I first wanted to pick Gohan for the job, but realised Trunks was more fit for it. And besides, Gohan already got a part in 'The ring'

**Gohan: **Some part! I died AND I was going out with you!

**Queen Luana: **Like you didn't like it!

**Gohan: **Gush, I –I didn't – you – (blushes)

**Queen Luana: **Thank you, now if you don't mind. Enjoy the first chapter of 'The sixth sense'

* * *

**The sixth sense – DBZ **

**Chapter I – Insomnia**

Trunks stared at the ceiling, eyes wide, hands clutched around the edge of his blanket. He would not look aside, could not look aside... yet he did. He gasped and stared back at the ceiling. She stood there again. A woman near forty stood at his bedroom window, gazing outside. She wore a long black dress that only reveilled the tips of her higheels. Her arms were crossed and her long black hair was tied back into a ponytail. _Please go away_, Trunks begged. _Please, just leave me alone_. She looked at him and Trunks screamed. One of her eyes was gone, as if it had been shot out. He pressed his back against the wall, still screaming loudly. The woman only smiled faintly and looked back outside. Trunks had seen her for so many times now, yet every evening he screamed again at seeing the woman's face. Pretty logical at his age. His bedroom door swung open and a green-haired woman rushed in lifting him from his bed. "Oh Trunks, honey, did you have a bad dream again?" Trunks said nothing but sobbed in his mother's hair. "Oh, poor thing..." she said and left the room. "Vegeta, Trunks had a bad dream!" "Again?" Downstairs she could hear him moan loudly, apparently more interested in the tv than his son. "VEGETA!" Bulma roared. "WHAT?" Vegeta appeared down the stairs. "Get up here and comfort your son!" she snapped. Muttering things he walked upstairs and patted his son slightly on the back. Trunks knew he could tell them it hadn't been a dream. That someone had been standing at the window. Someone dead. But what would it matter? They were adults. Only two believed him and well. They couldn't help him. "Mummy, can I please sleep with you?" he asked his mother with teary puppy eyes. "Oh, but of course sweety!" Bulma said and then glared at Vegeta. "Daddy will sleep on the couch." Struck dumb Vegeta watched his wife returning to her room with Trunks still in her arms. Grumbling he went downstairs and continued watching his sports programme.

Bulma knocked on the door. "Now be very nice and sweet, alright?" Trunks nodded and she gave him a short kiss. Then the door opened. There stood a woman with black hair tied in a knot. She wore a black dress and was holding a hanky which she used to whipe away her tears. "Hi, Chi-Chi, how are you?" Bulma said as she pulled herinto a tight embrasse. "I cried myself to sleep last night..." Chi-Chi sobbed. "And this morning I wanted to go wake them up again..." "There there," Bulma said. "Let's go inside and talk, okay?" She and Chi-Chi head for the kitchen, only Trunks waited in the living room staring at the two people in the couch. One boy with black spiky hair sat there, his one arm around a young brown-haired girl's shoulders. She saw Trunks first and slapped the boy against his chest. He looked up and saw Trunks standing there. They waited a few moments, then Trunks lowered his head and nodded. They both sighed, stood up and together they went outside.

"How are you?" the girl asked Trunks and he shrugged. They were sitting down at a lake, the sun burned at the sky. A true summer's day. "Still seeing dead people," Trunks sighed. She smiled sadly and stroke through his purple hair. "Figures," the boy chuckled. "We're not having such a good time either. You know, being dead is kinda lonely." "Gohan, don't saddle him up with your problems!" the girl snapped and he held his hands in defence. "Sorry! But it's true, right? You'd like to go back to your family as well. Don't go and pretend you're happy, Luana." She sighed and looked at Trunks. "Don't mind him, Trunks, he's a bit moody today." Gohan sniffed and stared at the lake. Trunks looked up and looked back down again. Luana observed the lake but saw nothing. "Who do you see?" Trunks sniffed. "Two little girls swimming..." Luana hugged him. "Hush, poor thing." Although Luana was hushing him, he could still hear children's laughter. They were about his age, maybe a little younger. Who would let such young girls near a lake on their own... "Hey Lu, I'm just wondering, why isn't dad here?" "Gohan, please..." "What? You're here, I'm here, so where's dad?" "Look, if you haven't got anything better to do than complain aout your life – death or whatsoever, then leave!" Luana hissed at him. He stared at her, then stood up and strode off, stamping with his feet. She shook her head and then smiled at Trunks. "So, how are you? What's up with your mum and dad?" "They're okay..." She stopped, realising it was a sensitive subject. The poor kid, so young and so many things on his mind. Then he looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Why won't they leave me alone, Luana?" She wanted to hug him but he stood up. His mother was approaching them and Luana rose from the ground. "Till next time, Trunks." "Wait! What do I have to do! I'm scared at night! There's a woman standing in my room and-and-and..." "Hush," she said. "Trunks, what are you doing here on your own?" Bulma asked. Luana stepped backwards. "Let's go home, alright?" Bulma took Trunks by hand and together they walked away. Throwing a final look over his shoulder, Trunks saw Luana waving at him.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I know, it sucked. But it's my first chapter, alright? Give me some time to brain storm and if you'd like some more ideas and I'll try to write a better chap next time.

**Gohan: **Cool! So I'm in this story after all!

**Queen Luana:** Of course cuteface.

**Gohan: **And uh, you and I are still a couple...

**Queen Luana: **Like you aren't happy.

**Gohan:** ... Shut up!

**Queen Luana:** Yeah, it's somewhat a sequel to The ring.

**Gohan:** Hey, couldn't you let Vegeta die or something?

**Vegeta: **I heard that!

**Queen Luana:** Now, be a good boy and ask them to review. You too, Vegeta.

**Gohan:** Ugh, please review...

**Vegeta:** Or get bent!

**Queen Luana: **Heh, you're the best Vegeta.


	2. Taking a look on the bright side

**Queen Luana : **Okay, brace yourselves, this is probably going to be as bad as the previous chapter...

**Gohan: **Then why did you write it? No one didn't even write a review.

**Queen Luana: **You break my heart.

**Gohan: **Like I care.

**Queen Luana: **Jerk.

**Gohan: **Bitch.

**Queen Luana: **typing Two days later, Trunks found out Gohan and Luana had broke up for no reason at all.

**Gohan: **...

**Queen Luana: **Although it was most likely Gohan's fault.

**Gohan: **...Sorry.

**Queen Luana: **Come again?

**Gohan: **I'm sorry.

**Queen Luana: **Ah, you're forgiven, cute face. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Lovingly

* * *

**

Trunks sat in the couch, watching tv. His father was pacing around the room, obviously still grumpy because he had to sleep on the couch the other night. He zapped from channal to channal but almost nothing was on. They had arrived back home about an hour ago and God, he wished he was still there at the lake.

The phone rang, loudly. Vegeta grumbled and simply continued pacing. Trunks jumped up with a sigh and ran to the hall, there he picked up the phone lying on a small wooden table next to the stairs. "Hello, Trunks Briefs," he said. "Oh, hi Trunks, i-it's Chi-Chi..." "Hi," Trunks mumbled. "How are you?" "I'm doing okay," Trunks said looking at his watch. Yep, they had left exactly an hour and a half ago and already she called. He couldn't blame her though. "How are you doing in school?" "Uh, it's summer break." "Oh right... right..." He could hear her sobbing and felt sorry for her yet again. Bulma came down the stairs. "Oh, who is it sweety?" she asked when she saw her son at the phone. "Chi-Chi," he said. Bulma beckoned him to hand over the phone. "Hang on, my mum wants to talk to you," he said and then laid the phone in his mother's hand. "Hello?" She blinked. "Hello?" She sighed irritated and looked at Vegeta. "She hung up on me!" He just shrugged and said: "Can't blame her." Bulma glared at him and smacked down the phone, then ran upstairs again. Trunks settled himself down in the couch again next to his grumpy father. "That woman..." he could hear him mutter. Trunks just stared at his knees. He didn't like it when his father called his mum 'that woman'. Then again, who was he to say something about it? He was only... their son...

Trunks started crying quietly. On a sudden moment, when he accidentaly sniffed too loud his father looked up. He stood up. "BULMA!" No response. He looked at his son who just sat there and scratched behind his ear. He muttered something and then left the room. Trunks whiped away his tears. He wasn't mad at his father, no, he knew well enough he was clueless. He stood up and walked to the garage. He grabbed his bike and hit the road. They probably wouldn't realise he was gone at all. His mum had probably locked herself up in her room and his father, he probably just wouldn't care. He was still crying softly when he left town. How long would it take him to get there? Half an hour? Yeah, something like that, if he would ride fast enough it wouldn't take much longer.

Indeed, about thirty minutes later he saw Chi-Chi's house. But insteed of stopping he continued riding, until he reached the lake. There he threw down his bike into the grass and sat down at the water. He took of his shoes and socks and splashed them in the water. In the distance he saw two girls hopping around the lake then one yelled. "Come on, Cathy, let's go for a swim!" She started undressing but the other girl looked a little frightened. "I don't know, Sissy, the water's awfully deep a-and Daddy says we shouldn't go out on our own." Well, at least their father _cared_. Sissy jumped into the water wearing nothing but her underwear and the last thing to disappear under the water's surface were her long blonde locks. "Sissy!" Her twin-sister started undressing as well and moments later she jumped in as well.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Trunks turned away from the girls splashing around in the water, screaming with laughter. He saw Gohan standing there, both hands in his pockets. "Is your mum here as well?" Gohan spotted Trunks' bike lying thereand shook his head sighing. "They had a fight again, huh?" "Something like that..." Trunks mumbled watching the two girls having fun. "He didn't even _try_ to comfort me." Gohan sat down and squeezed Trunks' shoulder. "You shouldn't run away from your problems, Trunks." "I don't run away from them! I run to you! You and Luana are the only ones I can talk to! My mum still sees me as her little boy and dad doesn't seem to see me at all!" Trunks cried, warm tears running down his cheeks. "Why can't you come home with me?" "You know perfectly well why," Gohan said gently. "If I came back with you, you'd talk to me. And when your mum finds out, who knows what she might do." Trunks sniffed. "Yeah... But there's a woman in my room Gohan, she's scary a-and, I'm afraid to sleep at night." Gohan sighed and thought deeply. "Every tried to ask her to leave nicely?"

Trunks watched the woman standing at his window. Hands folded, look casted outside. "Uh ma'am..." Trunks said quietly. She didn't respond. He cleared his throat. "Ma'am?" She turned to him. Trunks swallowed at the sight of her wound. The woman smiled. "Hello, dear." She had a warm voice and Trunks sat up straight. "I-I was wondering... if you would be so nice to leave... please? I would like to sleep..." The woman smiled warmly. "What's your name?" "T-Trunks..." The woman's smile was somehow frightening as well. "Well, Trunks," she said still smiling and Trunks felt a cold chill. "I am waiting for my date to pick me up. As soon as he arrives, I'll go away." She turned back to the window. "He should be here any minute." Trunks swallowed and inhaled deeply. "He sisn't gonna come." She looked at him in surprise. "What?" "Your date isn't coming..." Trunks said and he could see a tear burn in her one eye. "W-Why not?" she said. "Because..." You're dead didn't come out. That would be crued. But what could he say. Because... "He's a jerk," he coppied his mother's lines. "He's not coming because he's a jerk." She lowered her head. "Of course he is," she muttered. "I've been so foolish. You're absolutely right Trunks. Tommy is a jerk. I'm sorry I was keeping you up." She walked over to him and Trunks pressed his back against the wall. She lowered her face and gave him a cold kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye, Trunks. And thanks." "Y-You're w-welcome," Trunks stumbled as she left the room. He lied down in his bed and watched the ceiling. He could not quite believe it. She had left. She was gone. He looked at the window. It was a strange sight, not to see her standing there anymore. He smiled and fell asleep a couple of minutes later.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **That's it!

**Gohan: **That wasn't creepy at all.

**Queen Luana: **Yeah, I guess you're right... But I do believe the next chapter will be even MORE emotional as now. Muahahahaaa!

**Gohan: **God no...


	3. Goodbye

**Queen Luana: **Tadaaaah! I'm back, chapter three coming up. And believe me people, there's a big surprise ahead of you!

**Gohan: **May I ask, those who haven't read 'The ring', aslo written by Queen Luana, yet, should do it now! NOW!

**Queen Luana: **Don't continue reading! First read 'The ring' and THEN this chapter. And review if you'd like. It doesn't have to be much, just quite simply: that was good. But no flames!

**Gohan: **We hate flames.

**Queen Luana: **You said it! high five

**Vegeta: **Now, I watched The Ring, The Grudge, The Sixth Sense, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Exorcist and several other horros, without breaking a sweat, but THIS is freaking me out!

* * *

(_This might be tear jerking. To me it was, but hey, I was the girl crying at A.I. fifteen minutes before it ended!)

* * *

_

**Chapter** **III**

**Goodbye

* * *

**

"Trunks, get your coat, we're going to Chi-Chi! I want an explanation for suddenly hanging up on me!" Bulma cried. It had been the third time that day she had tried to contact Chi-Chi, after Chi-Chi had once again hung up on her after her conversation with Trunks. Trunks sighed and pulled on his globes and coat. He was pretty glad they were going to visit Chi-Chi again but for such a stupid reason. He did want to tell Gohan and Luana about how he had talked to the woman, Kami, he even wanted to go chat with the little girls!

His mother was as grumpy as his father in the morning, all the way to Chi-Chi's house. What if she simply didn't want to talk to her? When arriving at the house Bulma rang the doorbell for about half a minute. "Chi-Chi! It's me!" Trunks rolled his eyes and headed for the lake.

When he arrived there, he saw the little girls Sissy and Cathy swimming again. He waved and when they spotted him they waved back. Trunks smiled and enjoyed the warm sun. "Boy, someone's in a good mood today!" He greeted Luana witha big hug. "Hi, Luana. Hi, Gohan." They both looked at each other not comprehending. "Hey, something we should know?" Gohan asked. "I did as you told me," Trunks said proudly. "I asked the woman to leave and she did. I asked her friendly, though." Luana smiled and rubbed his head making his hair sticking out everywhere. "That's great!" "You know, mum has been strikingly more cheerful as well," Gohan said looking back at the house. "This morning I think I even heard her sing." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Well, you wouldn't expect her to be sad forever, right?" Luana said smiling. "I bet my dad's doing better as well by now." Trunks turned slightly pale, the grin slid from his face. Luana and Gohan didn't see only shared a short kiss. Trunk's hands started trembling. The phone, happy... In the distance he could hear his mother cursing. "No..." He pulled at Gohan's pants who broke up their kiss. "Hey, what's up?" "The tape you told me about! What happened to it?" "I destroyed it," Luana said. "When?" Trunks cried panick consuming his voice. "Right before I died," she said. "Trunks what's the matter?" He stared at the house then at both Gohan and Luana. He swallowed then said: "Chi-Chi's dead."

Their eyes widened. "What?" "She watched the tape and... she died yesterday..." Trunks explained. "Right after we left..." His eyes started to burn and Gohan shook his head. "Trunks, she can't be dead, alright? We can still see her. It's not normal." He looked at Luana. "I mean, if she were dead, why would we still be able to see her?" Luana nodded in agreement. "Because you wanna see her." They both looked down at him in confusion. "What?" "The dead only see what they want to see. That's why you can't see Goku. Because you know you can't. You know he's dead." Gohan started shaking and Luana covered her mouth with her hand. "You can still see each other because you can't, well, go on without," Trunks explained. "That's why you can still see Chi-Chi. You want to see her." A tear rolled down Gohan's cheek. From his house, they could all hear a scream. Trunks lowered his head. "I'm sorry." "God..." Gohan mumbled and Luana wrapped her arms around him, hushing. Trunks saw his mother approaching him, he could already see the tears rolling down her face. When she reached him she crouched, whiping away her tears. "It's okay, baby," she whispered and pulled him against her. "It's alright..." Luana was looking at him. "Trunks, it's best if you find somebody else to talk with." Trunks eyes teared up and Luana smiled shaking her head. "It will be better if you talked to the ones who will always be with you. It'll only be a matter of time before we leave for good." She leaned over and watched his mother sobbing. She then smiled and stroke a few hairs away from his face. "She's really proud of you. I can tell she is. And so is your father." She smiled sadly and tears ran down her face. "You might not realise it..." she said almust unable to speak because of all her tears. "But they are your parents. You can talk to them. You still have them. You can hold them, kiss them, play games with them, sometimes you can even tease them a bit. They are real." Bulma was not aware that her son's tears were not because of Chi-Chi. Little did she realise he was saying goodbye to someone that was moste probably one of the best friends he'll ever have. "And they'll always love you." Trunks clenched his fists and cried loudly. Gohan joined her and laid his hand on Trunks' head. "So will we. We'll never forget you." "I wanna go home, mummy!" Trunks cried. Bulma nodded and stood up. "Goodbye," he whispered to them. They smiled and muttered goodbye as well. Trunks only blinked and then they were gone for good.

* * *

**Gohan: **Oh... my... god... 

**Queen Luana: **sobs

**Bulma: **stares into nothingness

**Vegeta: **Get a life.

He sat down again observing him. Trunks just kept crying. "You uh, wanna watch tv?" Vegeta tried. Trunks quite simply shook his head. Vegeta patted him on the back. "Okay, kid, you oughta help me out here." "You mi-ight ask 'what's the matter?" Trunks proposed. "Okay, what's up?"


	4. Like father Like son

**Queen Luana: **Here we go, final chapter. It's gonna be short I know. I'm still sad about that last chapter... HOW THE HELL DID I COME UP WITH THAT! I know! It must've been senseless Vegeta! VEGETA! You wrote that part, didn't you?

**Vegeta: **No matter what I say, it'll always be 'yes' in your ears, won't it?

**Queen Luana: **Ha! Didn't I think so! Well, since I'm the author, I'm gonna make you EXTRA-ULTRA-MEGA-sensitive in this chapter! MUAHAHAA!

**Vegeta: **You're freaking me out, woman.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Like father like son

* * *

**

When they arrived at home, Bulma didn't even bother taking her shoes off, something she almost killed Vegeta for once. She just stormed upstairs, sobbing loudly, smacked her bedroom door shut and locked it. Trunks stared at the stairs then slowly pulled out his shoes. He then sauntered to the living room, where his father was sitting watching football. He sat down beside him and stared at his knees. Vegeta barely noticed he was crying.

He turned off the tv after a couple of minutes then stretched. Trunks assumed he had been sitting there for quite a while. _"But they are your parents. You can talk to them. You still have them. You can hold them, kiss them, play games with them, sometimes you can even tease them a bit. They are real." _Heh, did she even know him? The thought of Luana and how he was probably never gonna see her again made him cry even harder. His silent crying turned into a loud sobbing. This time his father did look at him. _Now what's he gonna do?_ Trunks thought. Nothing probably. Vegeta scratched behind his ear. Trunks just kept crying. "You uh, wanna watch tv?" Vegeta tried holding out the remote control. Trunks quite simply shook his head. Vegeta patted him on the back. _Well, at least he's trying. He never tried before. _"Okay, kid, you oughta help me out here." "You mi-ight ask 'what's the matter?" Trunks proposed. "Okay, what's eating ya?" Trunks sniffed and peeked at his father. _"You can talk to them." _Could he really? Vegeta sighed as Trunks did not answer. But how could he answer? What _was_ eating him?

"I see dead people." His father looked up one eyebrow raised. "Huh?" Trunks turned as he saw the blackhaired woman standing there, smiling. Vegeta looked as well but saw nothing at all. Trunks smiled back. "They act like normal people, really. But, they don't realise they're dead." "Damn tv..." Vegeta grumbled. "They're not from movies," Trunks said staring at his father intensely. "And they aren't nightmares either. I see them during day, before I go to sleep. Gohan said it was some sort of sixth sense." "Uh, look kid, Gohan's dead for about a week now..." "Yes, but I talked to him", Trunks continued with calm voice. "But I can't talk to him anymore. He has moved on." "Moved on?" "Yes, that's what eating me." Vegeta sighed deeply and peeked at his son now and then. _He's looking so bloody serious!_ he thought. "You believe me, don't you, daddy?" Trunks asked. Vegeta sighed again. Trunks thought deeply then smiled. "You know what grandma and grandpa say?" "No, what?" He smiled at his father. "That you shouldn't be ashamed of crying yourself to sleep."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned pale. "Who told you that!" "Grandma and grandpa. They say they don't care about whether you did beat Frieza or not. They say they're proud on having you as a son, no matter what." Tears sparkled in his father's eyes. "They are dead." "Didn't I just tell you I can see the dead!" Trunks said, glad he had finally got his father's full attention. "And they talk to me. They asked me to tell you that they truelly are proud of you and they have always been." A tear rolled down his father's cheek. "And that they love you."

As Bulma arrived downstairs, still slightly crying, she found the most rare sight in the world. Vegeta was sitting there on the sofa, holding his son and crying. Bulma smiled whiping away her tears. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Still smiling she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Trunks peeked over his father's shoulder at the people standing there. First Gohan and Luana who were both raising their thumbs, then Chi-Chi and Goku, smiling as well. Then his granddad, a tall man with the same haircut as Vegeta, only brown and with a beard. And next to him his grandma, a woman with long knee-length black hair and dark eyes, wearing a long white dress. She whiped away a tear as well. Trunks smiled and raised his thumb. Then he tightened his grip around his father's neck, who was still crying.

"_They are your parents. And they'll always love you."_

-The end-

**Queen Luana: **That's it. I know the ending looks a LOT like the real Sixth Sense ending, but I didn't know any other way to make Vegeta realise his son was speaking the truth. Oh, and in case you didn't notice, that Tommy the blackhaired woman was dating was also a reference to the real movie. There was a little boy who was so full of himself named Tommy. Okay? And one more reference at Trunks saying: "You believe me, don't you daddy?" That's from 'Hide and Seek'. It was my intention to copy such things.

**Vegeta: **Puh, like I cry.

**Queen Luana: **Of course you don't, Vegeta. Of course you don't.


End file.
